


Petro & Francesco

by bittenfeld



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short WIP.  After Francesco makes certain… unholy… demands of Petro, Petro considers that the AX is the only assistance he can turn to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petro & Francesco

“My sister is whoring with all those AX dogs under her authority, isn’t she?”

With a sharp wince, Brother Petro frowned at the cardinal’s rough comment, and felt a slight need to defend their rival. “I don’t believe that’s the case, Your Eminence. The Countess is bound honorably with Father Havel, but there is no evidence, nor even rumors, that she is bedding the other priests.”

di Medici paid no attention. “Well, if it’s good enough for my dear sister, it’s good enough for me.” He turned a gaze onto Petro, gaze glimmering with an ill light. “Brother Petro, remove your tunic and prostrate yourself.”

Petro stiffened; jerked as if struck by a physical shock. “My Lord!” He couldn’t believe his ears.

But Francesco was impatient. “Do it. I’ve gone my whole life without fleshly pleasure. If she’s enjoying it, then I might as well, too.”

“But, my lord, you’ll be breaking your vow! Surely this is not you, but a demon speaking through you. I beg you, don’t give into it!”

“Do you think I am possessed by a demon? Then arrest me – hold me for inquisition.”

Any member of the Department of Inquisition had the right to accuse and arrest anyone, if they had reason – even a superior. But Petro couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I’ll be breaking my vow of chastity.”

“You’ll be breaking your vow of obedience if you refuse me. So make your choice – either arrest me or submit to me.”

Petro was horrified, but he slowly dropped to his knees. “Why are you doing this to me, my lord? I’ve served you faithfully for six years.”

“And I trust you’ll continue to serve me – in all ways that I will continue to require your services.”

Petro’s body was warrior hard. di Medici was strong too – as head of the military, he was a soldier as well, but because he was administrative, he didn’t keep as physically active.

“If you want it moist, use your mouth.”

Petro did, but nearly heaved.

“And don’t vomit. I’m sure you’ve experienced worse on the battlefield.” He took Petro, twisting a fistful of long aqua hair. Long strands brushed against his skin.

They both came – Petro’s body defied him.

Afterwards, di Medici kicked him out abruptly. Perhaps Francesco was feeling a little guilty. “That was hardly worth it – you aren’t capable of pleasing a man.”

But Petro was devastated. Quickly he dressed with shaky hands, then got out as fast as he could, sick with himself, trembling.

This was his whole life, he’d had holy duties since he was a child, like his parents – his father had been an officer in the Holy Roman Army, his mother a sacristan and seamstress. As a youngster he had served as an altar boy to the holiest of altars. Then as a thirteen-year-old adolescent he too had joined the military and rose swiftly in rank. Until he was twenty-five, when di Medici recruited him for the Department of Inquisition. He rose quickly here as well, now holding the position of the cardinal’s chief adjutant, as well as head of the Papal Guard.

And now, at thirty years of age, everything was lost in a moment – his vows, his pride, his honor, his grace.

He thought of suicide for a moment, and of murder for another moment. But those were mortal sins, and even those mere moments of such consideration increased his guilt. He couldn’t leave the Church, because that was a sin as well, and besides he depended wholly on the Church for sustenance, since he’d taken a vow of poverty. He couldn’t even transfer away, because that required the Cardinal’s authorization, which di Medici most certainly would not give. Just before they had parted, the Cardinal had reminded Petro pointedly that of course he was expected back at duty the next morning before Lauds.

From then on, he grew grouchier and grumpier than even his normal behavior. Once Sister Paula started to jibe,” what’s the matter did you wake up on the wrong side of the rack this morning?” But he scowled blackly at her, perhaps contemplating putting her to the rack, so she backed off quickly.

If someone tossed down a gum wrapper on Vatican grounds, he would accuse them of desecrating holy ground and practically order them for an inquiry.

When he was on guard duty in the papal throne room, he was rigid at attention, hardly glancing at di Medici, grateful that the helmet hid most of his face.

For several days the Cardinal ignored him, and he started to think it was just a one time thing. Until one afternoon when di Medici passed close to him, and whispered succinctly, “My quarters, after Vespers.”

Petro’s world closed in on him. He went and submitted, but he knew he couldn’t keep it up, and that di Medici would be demanding it now, however infrequently.

But there was no one he could tell, no one he could beg help from. The only person with authority over the Cardinal was His Holiness, but Petro was certainly not going to appeal to a 14-year-old boy. He served and loved the Pope with all his heart; yet he was not so naïve as to not be fully cognizant that the young man’s elder brother and sister were the true powers behind the Holy Seat.

And he didn’t want to go to Cardinal Sforza, di Medici’s sister - one, because she was a slight sickly woman, and two, because the Department of Inquisition and Lady Caterina’s AX operatives, although both Vatican offices, often stood like rivals at odds.

But Petro realized that if he didn’t talk to someone soon, he was going to end up committing an even worse sin that he had already.  
* * *

Father de Watteau was passing through a most empty inner garden-courtyard, when Petro saw him and called out to him. “Priest!”

Hugue paused at the rather blunt hallo, but calmly looked at his accoster.

Petro didn’t mince words. “You are fornicating with that jailbird priest, aren’t you?”

Still very calmly, Hugue acknowledged, “I am bound to Father Garcia, yes.”

Petro accused, “You’ve broken your vow, then.”

Hugue hesitated, then agreed straight-forward, “yes.” He turned from the disrespectful remarks. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

But Petro couldn’t keep up the accusatory tone. He dropped to his hands and knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, Father, forgive me, for I have sinned. I too have broken my vow and committed abominations with another man. I beg you, Father, hear my confession.”

“I will,” Hugue agreed, but inquired, a little curious, “But isn’t His Eminence your regular confessor?”

Petro flinched visibly at the mention. “He… is my sin.”

Now the previous conversation began to make sense to Hugue.

Hugue was the only one Petro felt he could tell.

They went to a private chamber where Hugue listened to Petro’s confession. At the end, he asked, “Are you asking me to inform Her Eminence of this?”

Petro vacillated. He wasn’t sure what good it would do. However, although Caterina was not superior to Francesco, but equal as a cardinal, she was really the only one would might be able to influence him. In misery, Petro half-heartedly agreed.  
* * *

The Professor had seen the sequence in the courtyard, although he hadn’t heard. “What was that all about?” he inquired of Hugue later. Hugue just looked at him, with an admonishing gaze that he was not about to break a confessional confidence – not even to a fellow AX agent – and walked away.

A little glint of humor flickered in the Professor’s eye. “Hmm – interesting…”  
* * *

Hugue did tell Caterina.

She talked to her brother, urging him to leave Petro alone. It was one thing to engage in a secret bond of honor, but it was another thing entirely to force attentions on a subordinate by threats of punishment.

Later Petro awkwardly but humbly requested of Caterina to transfer to the AX – his previous rivals – from the Department of Inquisition. He couldn’t do it without Francesco’s authorization – that would be insubordination, yet he couldn’t bring himself to request it from di Medici himself. Caterina asked for him, and her brother just waved it off, like “fine, whatever, go ahead, he’s of no further use to me anyway.”  
* * *

Petro had asked Hugue rather than Leon. Leon was probably back in prison at this time, but even if he wasn’t, and Petro had gone to him instead, rather than being open and approachable like Hugue, Leon would have just baited him, like “di Medici is just a wuss. You’re probably looking for some real hot and heavy fornication. Well, I’ll be more than happy to show you.” Whereupon, Petro, deeply insulted, would have challenged him to a fight to the death, which Leon would have eagerly accepted. Then Caterina would have had to step in and break them up, sending each to stand in a corner like children.  
* * *

After Petro’s confession, Hugue thought about his relationship with Leon, and even though they’d broken their vows, how different it was from Petro’s experience.

It affected Hugue enough that he decided to go visit Leon in prison, which he’d only rarely done – if ever – and make a conjugal visit. Leon was so surprised – no. 1, that he showed up, and no. 2, that he was actually initiating a sexual encounter for the first time in their relationship. Leon was wonderfully delighted, but also curious – what got Hugue to behave like this?

* * * * *

( _this is all I have so far_...)

 


End file.
